


В городе Д

by Ulysses (Telemakhos)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Discipline, Doomed Relationship, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Strangulation, Toxic Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telemakhos/pseuds/Ulysses
Summary: По ящику опять передавали новости. Было уже дохрена поздно, а Гэвин всё сидел перед телеком, такой весь домашнее быдло, с банкой пива — и ждал.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	В городе Д

По ящику опять передавали новости. Честно говоря, Гэвин надеялся нарваться на мультики где-нибудь на сто тридцатом канале, но за двадцать минут так и не нашёл ничего подходящего: их будто бы крутили только для детей, в то время, когда малышня ещё не спит, но под надзором родителей уже закончила делать уроки на завтра. Как будто никому из взрослых не может вдруг захотеться под пивас глянуть какую-нибудь олдскульную Футураму или Южный парк. Пришлось переключиться на повторы, грузившие эфир CNN и Fox News последними известиями. Обсасывали заезженные уже темы — сплошная чернуха, само собой: что ещё может происходить в Детройте, кроме жестоких убийств, восстания машин и политических интриг?

Впрочем, под вторую баночку стаута заходило и это. Тем более что ведущий был очень даже ничего — и почему только Гэвин его раньше не замечал? — смуглое латинское лицо, широкие плечи, густые тёмные волосы, аккуратно зачёсанные назад, ухоженные руки и ослепительная голливудская улыбка (зубы наверняка были не свои, но даже этот стоматологический подлог его не портил). К тому же у парня был низкий бархатный голос, весело взлетающий вверх при каждом риторическом вопросе, и чистый среднезападный акцент. Не мужчина, а золото.

Подумав, Гэвин отбросил пульт, облизал солёные пальцы, облепленные крошками чипсов, и просунул руку в штаны, под щёлкнувшую резинку трусов. Член приятно дёрнулся от понимания: сейчас половина первого, завтра на работу, маньяков ловить, а он, детектив Рид, собирается забить на всё и вздрочнуть на горячего тележурналиста. Джеффри всыпал бы ему пиздюлей, если бы узнал, как безответственно Гэвин относится к своей работе. 

— В Мичигане произошла трагедия... — начал ведущий. 

Да, расскажи мне об этом подробнее, подумал Гэвин. Какой кошмар. Наверное, много жертв?

Вот вам забавный факт о профдеформации: чем больше жести ты видишь на работе, тем циничней относишься к чужим несчастьям. У кого-то вся жизнь рушится, а ты слушаешь, киваешь, выражаешь соболезнования, но мысленно уже решаешь, сколько острых крылышек закажешь на обед.

В том, как он беспечно двигал рукой у себя в трусах, слушая о том, как рушатся здания и пытаются спастись люди, реально было нечто в высшей степени недопустимое. В другой ситуации он бы и сам скривился и дал в морду, воспылав праведным гневом, если бы услышал, что какой-нибудь доблестный воин Фемиды гоняет лысого под передачи об оползне или резне в соседнем городе; но в этот раз обычный инстинкт защитника общественного порядка (защитить и врезать) почему-то дал сбой, и Гэвин сам влез в шкуру бессердечного презрительного ублюдка. По-хорошему, он заслуживал хорошей порки за это дело, но рядом не было никого готового взять в руки ремень и уверенно отходить его по заднице пряжкой. До синяков. 

— Подозреваемому удалось скрыться, однако источники, близкие к следствию, сообщают... — первый глубинно-гортанный стон заглушил конец предложения. Гэвин так и не узнал, что же там сообщают источники, потому что внимал только тембру голоса и пялился на опрятные ладони ведущего, сложенные, как у прилежного школьника, прямо перед листком с текстом, в который диктор даже не подглядывал. Даже отсюда было видно, как от запястья к среднему пальцу тянется крупная вена. Такая чёткая и заметная, что невольно возникал вопрос о причинах такого напряжения. Рид на свою беду представил, что под столом журналиста сейчас, возможно, трудилась молоденькая секретарша (или секретарь), ритмично опуская взлохмаченную голову и утыкаясь носом в аккуратные тёмные лобковые волосы. 

Фантазия вызвала мурашки вдоль спины. Чтобы отодвинуть момент оргазма, Гэвин сбавил обороты, сжал у основания, провёл рукой вверх и сдавил под головкой, потом нажал на неё пальцем и растёр каплю смазки. Каждое слово, выскальзывающее из динамиков, провоцировало в нём нечто среднее между лёгким соблазняющим покалыванием в пальцах и внутренним кипением азарта, придушенного инстинкта охотника за ёблей на одну ночь. Раньше Гэвин нередко выходил на блядки, собирая по барам сальные взгляды, неприличные предложения и халявную выпивку в качестве подкатов. 

Теперь всё было иначе. 

— К другим новостям... — он толкнулся в кулак, готовясь уже съехать задом с диванной подушки, проваливаясь в черноту эгоистического удовлетворения, однако вой мотора за окном мгновенно вывел его из предэкстатической прострации. Гэвин даже крупно вздрогнул от неожиданности и спешно вытащил ладонь из штанов. 

Охуенно, блять. Просто блеск. 

Чтобы убедиться в справедливости своих предположений (хотя вернуться к дрочке он уже не смог бы, даже если бы это была ложная тревога: настрой был безвозвратно утерян — ещё одно беспощадное убийство в Детройте), Гэвин отодрал жопу от дивана и подкрался к окну, отодвинув занавеску.

Так и есть. Склонившись над багажником, Ричард вытаскивал из чёрного горла автомобиля бумажные пакеты с продуктами. Толстые лучи света от задних огней упирались в его обтянутые брюками бёдра. Вытащив пакеты, Ричард выпрямился, хлопнул крышкой и скользнул в карман за ключами. Сигнализация пискнула, фары погасли. 

Гэвин отскочил от окна, опрокинул остатки пива и прогулялся к холодильнику. Забрал из дверцы ещё одну бутылку и вернулся обратно к телевизору: теперь можно было не беспокоиться, что он проведёт вечер трезвым, как в тот раз, когда Ричарду взбрело в голову устроить ему навязчивую пропаганду зожа. Когда, шурша упаковками и звеня ключами, он вошёл в дом, Рид даже не шевельнулся. 

— Добрый вечер, детектив, — буднично поздоровался тот, шествуя на кухню. 

— Виделись уже, — ответил Гэвин и поднял звук до максимума, чтобы не слышать, как Ричард шарится между плитой и холодильником, распихивая продукты по полкам, будто порядочная домохозяйка. 

Впрочем, не совсем: порядочные домохозяйки не объявляются во втором часу ночи. И где, спрашивается, можно было шляться всё это время? Если бы Рид спросил, в ответ получил бы только: «В участке», — но как можно было проторчать там столько времени, если форс мажорами и не пахло, да и напарник уже давно уехал? Хули Ричард там завис?

Новости уже не вызывали прежнего энтузиазма, да и стояка как не бывало. По правде говоря, Гэвину в голову теперь лезли всякие дурацкие мысли: например, о том, что десять минут назад он даже не вспомнил о том, что у него типа кто-то есть.   
Было ли это поводом бить тревогу?   
Дрочить на телеведущего — это вообще измена? Наверное, если ты ебёшься с андроидом, то не считается. Как вообще можно изменить машине? Это же набор микросхем и проводов, у неё нет эмоций, нет реального понимания чувства собственности или её утраты, она не может претендовать на обладание чем-то или кем-то ни в коей мере. Тачка Рида ведь не закатывает ему сцены ревности каждый раз, когда он ездит на такси. Ричард — машина. 

Это не измена.

Рассеянно поднося холодную бутылку к губам, Гэвин невесело усмехнулся — ну уж нет. Не после того, как от их пламенного, пылкого, кипучего "ничего" остались одни тлеющие угли. Страсти, завязанные на взаимной личной неприязни и яростном сексуальном притяжении, быстро затухли, потому что, объективно говоря, никогда и не имели никакого будущего — как сказал бы штатный психотерапевт. 

Или, как любила выражаться Тина, этот "Титаник" был обречён пойти ко дну не увидя берегов благополучия. 

На самом деле, Гэвину давно уже надо было поразмыслить над перспективой прошвырнуться к мозгоправу: просто провериться на предмет патологий. Потому что надо быть редкостным придурком, чтобы вообще пытаться. На что он рассчитывал, когда начинал мутить с андроидом? На то, что он ему духовку починит? Или запрограммирует свет выключаться по хлопку?

Обоссаться от смеха.

— Это что, твой ужин? — Ричард нарисовался около дивана так внезапно, словно в список стандартных примочек серии RK входила телепортация. Между длинными большим и указательным пальцами он держал масляный край пачки из-под чипсов и, хотя выражение лица у него как всегда было застывшим и безразличным, жест красноречиво показывал его отношение к диете Рида.

— Проблемы? — хамовато переспросил Гэвин, закидывая ноги на табуретку. 

— Опять жрал это говно, — непререкаемо заявил Ричард. — Хватит. 

И Рид вдруг понял, что это не просьба.

— Ну-ну. Вот прям щас подорвусь и вышвырну весь фаст-фуд из дома, — ответил он, снова прикладываясь к пиву. Отъебись уже, думал Гэвин. Просто съеби в закат. 

А Ричард, тем временем, сваливать не собирался. У него, чёрт побери, были свои планы, и останавливаться на критике жареной картошки в них не входило. Он оглядел диван, Гэвина и пустые бутылки, гордо выстроившиеся вышколенным взводом около короткой поцарапанной ножки, потом снова смерил Рида недобрыми глазами и продолжил:

— Вам известно, что алкоголизм — одна из самых распространённых причин потери работы сотрудниками правоохранительных органов? 

— Да что ты, — хохотнул Гэвин, которому вдруг стало жутко смешно: Ричард стоял над ним и пытался учить жизни, хотя сам, фактически, никогда её не имел и понимать, соответственно, не мог, по телеку по второму кругу крутилась реклама тампонов и машинного масла, а Рид уже был немного не в себе. — Скройся, C3PO. 

— Если вы не оторвётесь от экрана и не уделите должного внимания моим словам, мне придётся поставить вопрос о вашей компетентности. Алкоголизм — серьёзный повод для увольнения.

Опа. Шантаж. Это было что-то новенькое. Не то чтобы что-нибудь всё ещё было способно реанимировать химию, когда-то бушевавшую между ними, но Гэвин был практически впечатлён. Не думал, что машина может эволюционировать. Качать проги и устанавливать обновления, чтобы выучить парочку новых приёмчиков римминга — да. Расти морально — нет. 

— Ты мне угрожаешь? — уточнил он, невидящим взглядом пялясь в телек. — Не смеши мои тапки, робокоп. 

Он не понял точно, что случилось потом, но потолок резко опрокинулся, голова закружилась, в затылок уперлась диванная подушка, в кадык — тёплая, но нечеловечески твёрдая рука. Ричард навис над ним, сдавливая пальцы на горле, пока Гэвин, тщетно пытавшийся отодрать от себя чужую кисть, не захрипел, краснея и по-рыбьи открывая рот. 

— Смотри в глаза, когда я говорю. Не смей меня игнорировать, — медленно и почти бесстрастно проговорил Ричард, пока Гэвин задыхался и трепыхался, зажатый между горячим телом RK900 и сиденьем. — Это понятно?

Вдоль позвоночника красочной вспышкой пронеслась мелкая дрожь, вздыбившая тонкие волоски на пояснице и прострелившая аж до самого паха. Некстати вспомнилось, что он так и не спустил, когда слушал новости. 

Ричард навалился сильнее, и Гэвин догадался, что от него ждут ответа, и потому энергично закивал в ответ, чувствуя, как наливаются кровью щёки и член. 

Хватка ослабла, позволив судорожно наполнить лёгкие кислородом. RK900 как будто сидел у него в голове, по-хозяйски перебирая мысли: стоило только подумать о гениталиях, как Ричард опустил ладонь и крепко стиснул яйца Гэвина сквозь одежду. 

— Значит, заводит асфиксия? 

Ответ Ричарду был не нужен: он положил руку Гэвину на лицо, чтобы зажать рот и нос, и для большего эффекта снова надавил на гортань. Рид сначала побрыкался, потом воздуха стало не хватать катастрофически и перед заслезившимися глазами замелькали чёрные пятна. В детстве его не особо пёрло с игр в собачий кайф, но потом, лет в четырнадцать, в летнем лагере, балуясь в чисто мальчишеской компании, он почти случайно понял фишку: если лечь на спину на узкую пружинистую кровать и попросить другого парня сесть тебе на грудь и придушить, а самому сжать коленки как можно сильнее, можно на секунду уловить смысл жизни. 

Только теперь стояк был, в основном, на передачу контроля. Подчинение возбуждало, как ни увиливай. Возможно, дело было в привычности концепции служения: Гэвин привык выполнять приказы и быть частью большого, мощного аппарата, который работал во многом благодаря жёсткой иерархической системе. Отношения в рамках вертикали власти казались простыми и понятными, а оттого — привлекательными. 

— Убери руки, — равнодушно велел Ричард, и Гэвин послушался. Отнял ладони от железно-решительного запястья и в сдающемся жесте поднял их раскрытыми к ушам, будто его арестовывали. 

— Ты ведёшь себя просто отвратительно, — продолжал Ричард, регулируя силу нажатия. Он наклонялся так низко, что Гэвин чувствовал жар, исходивший от его корпуса и лица, как от перегревшегося компьютера. Это было всё равно что дыхание у человека. 

Риду удавалось урвать несколько неглубоких глотков воздуха, чтобы не сдохнуть, а потом на него снова раскалённой волной накатывала чернота, такая же бездонная, как и в зрачках андроида, мысли начинали путаться и ускользать, тело — хаотично выкручиваться из безжалостных объятий, и так раз за разом, минута за минутой. 

— Служебных собак — и то лучше дрессируют. Они хотя бы команды с первого раза воспринимают. А ты даже этого не можешь.

Между тем вторая ладонь Ричарда, та, что закрывала рот и нос, сползла вниз, легла на пах и стала рыскать и трогать, ездить по члену грубо и властно. RK900 пролез между коленей Гэвина, и теперь Рид мог остановить его только поймав за руку, но отчего-то не решался. 

— Знаешь, как раньше поступали с шавкой, посмевшей гавкнуть на хозяина? Ей вышибали мозги. Как тебе такой вариант? Я мог бы это устроить, — ласково предложил Ричард — мысль об убийстве, похоже, по-своему доставляла ему удовольствие. В его голосе вообще не было ничего, кроме холода. Он точно мог прикрикнуть, когда надо, но обычно держался максимально отстранённо. Все эти штуки, которыми сейчас сыпал RK900 — Гэвин уже много раз их видел, это было типичная модель поведения Ричарда на допросах. Теперь он пробовал то же самое на своём напарнике — видимо, хотел выяснить, на всех ли такое работает. Гэвин мог с уверенностью утверждать: на нём — да. Ещё как работает. Только с побочками.

Гэвин вцепился в обивку, чтобы избежать соблазна схватиться за Ричарда: раз у него в руках (силищи в которых просто немерено) оказалось самое дорогое, злить его было не резон. Он и так, похоже, не в духе. Гэвина вдруг окатило волной настоящего, неподдельного страха: что, если у андроида действительно выскочил какой-нибудь шуруп в башке?

— Если бы не я, ты бы совсем опустился, — настаивал Ричард, хотя Гэвин с ним и не спорил. Видимо, Железному гомосеку тоже важно было убедиться в своей нужности, незаменимости, в своём влиянии. Рид не стал ему мешать, хотя от самой ситуации ему делалось мерзко: он ощущал себя растерянным, загнанным, одиноким, одновременно взбешённым и напуганным, и несправедливо обвинённым. В конце концов, не он приполз домой чёрт знает когда из супермаркета, который закрывается в одиннадцать. 

Ричард сделал всем телом плавное движение вперёд. Его бедро при этом плотно проскользнуло по паху Рида, крепко потеревшись, отчего член затвердел окончательно. 

— Любишь, когда тебе указывают твоё место?

— А ты? — не выдержал Гэвин. — Любишь ебаться со всеми подряд? Где ты шатался всё это время? 

То ли слово «ебаться» так задело нежный слух андроида, то ли он просто не терпел, когда кто-то пытался говорить с ним с позиции силы, но лицо его исказила секундная судорога заученно-честной ярости. Ричард отпрянул, его ладони исчезли, и Гэвин смог вздохнуть с облегчением — на секунду, пока его не перевернули на живот, двинув лицом в подушки. В тазовую кость впился хрустнувший пульт от телевизора. С неудобно выставленной вверх задницы стащили штаны, и Рид с явственным мандражом почувствовал прохладный воздух на ягодицах, хотя в комнате было довольно жарко. RK900 подоткнул ему под бёдра диванный плед, удерживая в том же положении за загривок. 

Гэвин, распластанный и неуютно оголённый в самых беззащитных местах, смутно предчувствовал неприятности.   
Сперва Ричард отвесил два одинаковых звонких шлепка: по одному на каждую поджавшуюся половинку жопы. Затем обхватил за зад, смял, просунул пальцы между ягодиц, попытался протолкнуть сразу два в анус, но Гэвин напрягся и не дал. Ричард надавил сильнее, и Гэвин почувствовал, как мышцы поддаются, раздвигаясь. RK тоже это заметил и двинул кистью так, что засадил до конца — Гэвин бессильно зарычал от тупого спазма, стянувшего всё вокруг крестца.

— Сука, — выдавил он, стараясь оттолкнуться от дивана локтями.

— Ты себе только хуже делаешь, — сухо ответил Ричард, продолжая работать рукой. Скин он, похоже, сбросил: настолько жёстким казалось трение пластика о стенки. Гэвин дёргался вперёд, хватался за запястье Ричарда, фиксировавшее шею, но это было бесполезно. Виляя задом, он помогал не себе, а Ричарду, откровенно над ним измывавшемуся.

Надо быть больным, чтобы такое могло понравится, но Гэвина почему-то всё ещё задевал за живое этот инквизиторский шарм RK900. Никому другому он бы и шанса не дал попробовать сотворить с ним нечто подобное, но Ричард действовал настолько решительно, что в глубине души Гэвин и сам начинал верить, что у того, возможно, есть какие-то основания, причины, права на этот разнос. Отчасти, пожалуй, стоило винить воспитание: Гэвин не первый раз оказывался с голой жопой перед мужчиной значительно сильнее него в ожидании заслуженной расплаты. При совершенно иных обстоятельствах, разумеется, и много лет назад, но очевидное сходство ситуаций наталкивало на определённые мысли. Гэвина никогда не пороли без _повода_ и всегда спрашивали (до и после), понял ли он, за что. И лупили, пока не дойдёт. Годы спустя Гэвин стал догадываться, что для отца такая трёпка была самым простым и эффективным способом проявлять свою заботу и (наверное) любовь. 

Если бы Ричард был девиантом, если бы ему не было так похер, Гэвин бы, может, списал на то же и простил. 

Но Ричард был беспросветно машиной. 

Стояк не падал. Более того, он начинал причинять серьёзные неудобства. Колючий плед, подоткнутый под таз, жалил кожу, и Гэвин помимо своей воли вертелся, стараясь свести контакт с ним к минимуму. А жжение в заду не проходило и только усугубилось, когда Ричард пропихнул третий палец. Сколько времени он собирался тянуть, было непонятно. В этом состояло ещё одно важное отличие людей от андроидов: для людей секс обычно не считается по-настоящему состоявшимся, пока не произойдёт проникновения; для Ричарда же всё было едино, никакой разницы. Гэвин так и не понял, чувствует ли андроид что-нибудь в эротическом смысле, но подозревал, что нет, хотя время от времени RK900 весьма сносно имитировал оргазмы — видимо, чтобы навык не терять. В любом случае, он мог долбить Рида пальцами до тех пор, пока самому не надоест, да так и бросить. 

Настойчивая стимуляция простаты тоже не прошла незамеченной. В какой-то момент до сознания Гэвина, забитого совсем другими мыслями и ощущениями, сквозь едва ли слабеющую боль начали долетать вспышки удовольствия. Организм механически реагировал на продолжительное физическое воздействие. Потоки тепла неохотно расползались по мускулам, нервная система оживилась и стреляла в мозг тягуче-сладкими сигналами о том, как хорошо было бы сейчас поднажать и, поработав как следует, наконец-то спустить. Яйца настойчиво ныли от безысходного возбуждения. Гэвина проволакивало вперёд-назад от особенно сильных толчков, и щетина на подбородке и щеках уже расчесала ему руки до ровных красных следов у сустава запястья. Хотелось вытащить руку из-под лица и протянуть её вниз, чтобы сжать член, надавить на головку, передёрнуть, но злое упрямство не давало этого сделать. К тому же он был уверен: стоит только шевельнутся в ту сторону, как Ричард сразу всё просечёт (позлорадствует в довесок), и Гэвину придётся дожидаться окончания экзекуции с заломленным за спину локтем. Но этот ёбаный зуд неудовлетворённости не давал покоя. 

Ричард крутанул пальцами и вытащил их почти полностью, чтобы протиснуть четвёртый. Гэвин натужно засопел, чувствуя, как протестующе сокращаются мышцы задницы. Жопу жгло — пипец. Ричард наклонился к самому уху Гэвина, чтобы укусить за хрящ. Точно собирался нежно нашептать ещё какую-нибудь гадость. 

— Ты не ложился допоздна потому, что меня караулил? Зачем? Ревновал? Или просто соскучился так, что заснуть без меня не мог? Как домашняя собачонка. Знаешь, они всё время кидаются к двери, виляя хвостом, когда хозяин возвращается? Так ты себе это представлял? Мечтал броситься мне под ноги и лизать мне руки? 

Да нихера подобного. Хуй тебе, думал Гэвин. Этого он стопудово стерпеть не мог. 

— Елду тебе в зад, — огрызнулся он. По спине бежали мурашки, член истекал смазкой, яйца взрывались, колени болели, бёдра дрожали от напряжения, анус горел, между ягодиц было влажно от пота, но голос звучал на удивление твёрдо, хотя и сипло. — Только в твоих мечтах, Ричи. Ты мне не сдался. 

Ричарда этот ответ, очевидно, уязвил. Так и надо гондону. 

— А по моим данным — ещё как сдался. У тебя пульс подскакивает, когда мы оказываемся в одном помещении. Когда ты смотришь на меня, у тебя расширяются зрачки. Тебя волнует, с кем я сплю, и ты дал мне в жопу. Кроме того, у тебя стоит. 

— Хуёвые у тебя данные. Стояк — это естественная реакция, это не значит, что я тебя хочу, — прошипел Гэвин и дёрнулся, пытаясь выбраться из лап Ричарда. — Ты мне даже не нравишься. 

— Тебя разве не учили, что лгать нехорошо? — хладнокровно заметил RK900 и сгрёб его за волосы, приподнимая голову Рида над сиденьем, чтобы заглянуть в левый яростно и влажно блестящий глаз. — Если нет, мне самому придётся преподать тебе урок. 

И где он только понабрался? Натаскал этих цитаток из топ-100 самых банальных порно-роликов планеты?

— Заодно поработаем над лексиконом и способами времяпрепровождения. Мне не нравится, что ты постоянно материшься и всё время смотришь телевизор. 

Утверждение своего авторитета, могущества, своего статуса альфа-самца наверняка доставляло Ричарду наслаждение — по-своему, по-андроидски. Заставляло все его кабели, чипы и прочую электронику искрить, точечно сбоить и стихийно локально перезагружаться, чтобы подарить технологически превосходному любимому сыночку Киберлайфа маленький технологически превосходный экстаз. Всем нравится осознавать, что они лучше других, считать себя венцом творения. Андроидам, должно быть, тоже. Ричи так точно. Было в этом засранце что-то психопатичное и властолюбивое.

— Если я высеку тебя, ты научишься вести себя как положено? Тебе бы это понравилось?

Он спрашивал о вещах кардинально противоположных так, будто одно логично вытекало из другого. И Гэвин весь изнутри затрепетал — от жаждущего волнения, слепящей ненависти и лёгкого отвращения. Он рванулся, упираясь локтями в диван, попытался высвободиться, но Ричард не дал. Не позволил привстать или, расслабив бёдра, опустить задницу. Он терпеливо ждал, пока Гэвин выдохнется и угомониться, переводя дыхание.

Когда Рид устало затих, облизывая пересохшие губы и втягивая воздух открытым ртом, RK900 как ни в чём не бывало продолжил:

— Сердцебиение участилось. Подумать только, тебе и правда это нравится.

Отъебись, хотел возразить Гэвин. Ему ли не знать, что ремни и розги, так сексуально смотревшиеся в порно и так хорошо вписывающиеся в пошлые шутки, в жизни далеко не так соблазнительны. Нет ничего охренного в том, чтобы тебя отделали до синяков и оставили валяться зарёванным, с красной жопой, таким несчастным, что сил не хватает даже штаны подтянуть.

Отъебись, мысленно воззвал он, надеясь, что Ричарду надоест, если его игнорировать, но RK900, размахнувшись, вмазал ему по заду пластиковой ладонью. Гэвин застонал: это было гораздо сильнее, чем он себе представлял. Ричард не стал медлить и хлестнул ещё раз, по тому же месту. Потом снова и снова. Затем огрел по другой ягодице. 

До Рида не сразу дошло, что уёбок отпустил его шею. А когда дошло, он тут же попытался уползти, съехав с замерших пальцев, но Ричард вовремя пресёк этот манёвр, стоило только податься немного вперёд. Он подобрал Гэвина под тазовые кости и грубо вернул в исходное положение. Удерживая одной рукой, врезал опять. С каждым ударом Рид вздрагивал и сдавленно выдыхал, чувствуя, как в груди нарастает спазматическая горечь. Глаза защипало. 

— Ну что, ты усвоил? Не смей мне врать.

Гэвин нашёл в себе силы кивнуть, хотя всё его существо решительно протестовало против всего, что сейчас происходило. 

— Славно.

Ричард устроил локоть между его лопаток и остро надавил на позвоночник. Гэвину пришлось прогнуться и расслабится, чтобы облегчить ощущения. 

— Надо только закрепить успех, — заверил RK900 и проехался ширинкой между ягодиц. Анус неприятно оцарапало молнией, но Гэвин даже не дёрнулся. Выпрямившись, Ричи привстал с дивана, не давая Риду приподняться, и пережал коленом поперёк спины. Рванул ремень из шлевок. Гэвин тяжело задышал: это было нечестно. 

— Стой, — прохрипел он. — Я же сказал уже, что..

Ричард с ленивым замахом опустил руку вниз, задницу опалило — совсем не так, как от ладони. Рид глубоко вдохнул. 

— Молча лежи. Кончать будешь только по команде. Посмотрим, как у тебя получиться делать так, как тебе велят. 

Он саданул ремнём ещё раз. Третий. Четвёртый. Без перерыва. Шестой. Девятый. На пятнадцати Рид перестал считать. Его подташнивало, ниже поясницы всё болело, досталось даже каменным бедрам. Вся футболка была мокрая и липкая. Подумать только, его взгрел парень, существующий всего каких-то полгода-год. Жопу словно обильно обмазали соусом чили. Ричи бил и бил, было душно, Гэвину казалось, что он теряет сознание, но он никак не мог разобраться, почему: от того, как ему хуёво, или от контроля оргазма. Член слабо тёрся о плед. 

— Ты ничтожество. 

Гэвин плакал и впечатывался пахом в плед. Его не возбуждали унижения. Он хотел, чтобы всё прекратилось, он был зол на мудака Ричи, умеющего переводить стрелки, он чувствовал себя ужасно грязным и не представлял, как после всего этого сможет вернуться к повседневной жизни. 

— Что нужно сказать? — вопросил Ричард. 

Простите, сэр? Я больше не буду? Пожалуйста, мои яйца сейчас лопнут? Спасибо за урок, магистр Йода? Кажется, в нём не оставалось ничего человеческого. Издевался ли Ричи из зависти? Или оттого, что зависть казалась ему унизительной настолько, что срочно требовалось всё переиграть?

— Я ждал, когда ты приедешь, — выдохнул Гэвин. — Не хотел ложиться без тебя. Я ждал тебя, а ты хер поймёшь где...

Ричи молниеносно просунул руку под него и обхватил горячей ладонью член. Это было почти больно. 

— Давай!

И Гэвина прорвало. 

Дрожа от облегчения, он всё ещё ёрзал бёдрами, облизывал сухой рот и обнимал диванное сиденье, влажное от слюны. Глаза тоже были влажные, ресницы слиплись, горло саднило. Ягодицы горячо пульсировали. Вокруг пахло потом и специфической ноткой Ричи. И ещё чем-то. Одеколоном. Чужим. 

Руки Рида ослабели настолько, что он не мог пошевелиться, перевернуться и тем более встать. Взгляд блуждал и натыкался то на пустые бутылки, то на пачку чипсов, которую трогал Ричард. После этого он наверняка оставил жирные следы у Гэвина на шее. 

— Можешь ведь, когда хочешь. — Ричи снял колено с его спины, вставил ремень на место и, развернувшись, отправился в сторону кухни. Гэвин видел, как удаляются его худые ноги. — И убери за собой.


End file.
